


Caught in a Rainstorm

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's romantic, semi-public makeout session, yes I'm doing rain again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: He stretched out his arms and twirled around, every droplet stinging the sensitive skin of his forearms. His feet slid to a stop when he had turned completely around and viewed his silent companion, his brooding companion. Yamamoto pinched his lips shut to keep from laughing at Kenma’s drowned rat appearance. He could barely see his eyes peeking from behind his sopping hair, but they seemed to sharpen the longer they stood there.





	Caught in a Rainstorm

**Author's Note:**

> This is for nobody but myself. I just love this ship <3

His cheeks hurt, his smile was too wide, and his throat hurt from whooping and hollering but Yamamoto couldn’t help it. There was something about running through a downpour that made him feel wild like he was breaking some unspoken rule that growing older meant you could no longer walk in the rain without an umbrella. He stomped his foot harder than necessary into a puddle and watched as the shallow water burst up to battle the rain coming down.

He stretched out his arms and twirled around, every droplet stinging the sensitive skin of his forearms. His feet slid to a stop when he had turned completely around and viewed his silent companion, his _brooding_ companion. Yamamoto pinched his lips shut to keep from laughing at Kenma’s drowned rat appearance. He could barely see his eyes peeking from behind his sopping hair, but they seemed to sharpen the longer they stood there.

“First, you act like a child and now you stop completely? I’m going to leave you out here if you don’t get moving.”

When Yamamoto snorted, unable to hold back any longer. Kenma growled and shoved past him, heading for a little bit of awning between two buildings. Yamamoto chased after him and when they arrived at the miniscule shelter, Kenma blocked him from coming any further with a palm smacked against Yamamoto’s chest.

“You’re not gonna let me under?”

“There’s no room. Besides, you were enjoying it a moment ago.”

“Yeah, but now I’m cold! Come on, Ken!”

“No, this is all your fault. I told you it was going to rain and I just wanted to stay inside and play games. But you dragged me out, didn’t even let me grab my umbrella, so you don’t get to invade my spot.”

Yamamoto sighed and ran a hand through his sopping mohawk. His head at least was barely under the awning, so he didn’t have rain dripping in his eyes. He felt bad it had turned out as it did, but he didn’t want Kenma slipping into a reclusive state now that Kuroo had gone off to University. At least with Hinata as a rival, Kenma’s interest was constantly being filled when it came to volleyball. But when the team hung out outside of volleyball, Kenma had become extremely proficient at slipping away before Yamamoto could catch him.

“I’m sorry,” He said, at last, wrapping his arms around himself as he started to shiver. “I just wanted to hang out with you.”

“Why?”

“Because I miss you.”

“We see each other every day,” Kenma muttered. He glanced away from Yamamoto as his hand pulled away from his chest.

“Yeah, but that’s at practice. I wanted to spend more time with you.”

Kenma seemed to press himself further into the brick, his eyes stuck on a trashcan further in the alley. Yamamoto cautiously edged himself closer as if he was approaching a skittish cat. He didn’t want to admit it, but his heart was filled with tenderness for Kenma. The last thing he wanted was to push him away.

He gulped down his nerves and willed his heart to slow down, hoping that with their proximity that Kenma couldn’t hear it thundering over the rain. When his chest bumped into Kenma accidentally, he noticed Kenma’s shoulders stiffen. He murmured an apology and stretched his arms above Kenma’s head, resting his forearms against the brick. Guilt gnawed at him as Kenma seemed to hunch even lower, his gaze remaining straight ahead or down, so Yamamoto couldn’t see his expression.

“I’ll leave, if you really want me to,” He said softly, leaning toward Kenma’s ear. It was then that he noticed how flushed his skin was where it was peeking through his damp locks.

“No, just stay here.”

Yamamoto blinked, unsure if he had heard Kenma right since his voice was so soft. He gasped when a set of fingers stroked across his stomach, gripping into his shirt and pulling him a little closer. Kenma tipped his head back against the brick, revealing his face at last as his pale lips trembled from the cold. Yamamoto couldn’t hold back as he dropped one of his hands to cup Kenma’s cheek, his thumb grazing lightly over his bottom lip. He could feel Kenma’s breath shudder against the tip of his finger and without thinking he licked his own lips with want.

Kenma’s eyes widened at the action, but he didn’t pull away. Instead, he spread his hands across Yamamoto’s waist and pulled him against him.

“Tora,” He whispered, granting permission to Yamamoto’s silent request as he tiled his head slightly. Yamamoto didn’t hesitate to lean in, encasing Kenma’s shivering lips with his own. He breathed in the fresh scent of Kenma’s shampoo resurrected by the rain soaking into his hair. His fingers slid into it, marveling at how silky it felt against his rough skin.

Kenma’s lips opened as he lifted himself on his toes, his arms reaching up to circle around his neck. Yamamoto hummed, wrapping an arm around Kenma’s lower back to help support him. His body was churning heat from the inside out and he wouldn’t have been surprised if steam began rising from his skin. His mind grew hazy as their tongues pressed together, the intimacy of the action sparking his senses out of control. Yet it still wasn’t enough for him.

A growl curled in his throat as he broke away from the kiss long enough to hook his arms underneath Kenma’s thighs and lift him up. He shoved them against the brick and mouthed Kenma’s exposed throat. The vibrations of Kenma’s whine tickled into Yamamoto’s lips. His legs wrapped tight around his waist and he gasped as Yamamoto sucked hard against his skin.

Yamamoto couldn’t get enough of the grip of Kenma’s fingers raking into his back or the shuddered breaths in his ear. He knew Kenma had the strength and temper to shove him off easily, which meant that he had no intention to. But there was an issue with the whole situation, and it was growing rapidly in the crotch of his soaked shorts.

“Ken… we gotta get out of here.”

“Now you want to leave?!”

“We’re in public and I’m, um, getting really worked up.”

“Oh, I see,” Kenma snickered and gave his hips a little thrust.

“Kenma!” Yamamoto grumbled, pulling back to scowl at him. He melted instantly however at the vision of Kenma smiling at him, lips filled with color and eyes shining with mirth. “Shit, you are so beautiful.”

“Ew, shut up.”

“I mean it!”

“Ugh, just put me down,” Kenma said as he wiggled out of his hold. Yamamoto pouted but reluctantly set him on the ground, shivering from the rush of cool air over his body. He startled when Kenma grabbed onto his hand and yanked him out in the rain.

“What are you doing?!”

“You said we had to get out of here, right?”

“But where are we going?” He shouted. It was surprising that not only was Kenma the one leading the way through the unforgiving downpour, but he refused to let go of Yamamoto’s hand as they ran down the sidewalk. Kenma turned and walked backward a few steps, grinning with sinister intentions. Yamamoto thought it was the hottest thing he’s ever seen.

“Let’s go to my place. My parents won’t bother us at all and at this rate, you’ll have to spend the night.” Kenma lifted his eyebrows as an extra gesture and laughed at the way Yamamoto’s mouth dropped to the ground. Kenma didn’t bother waiting for him to regain the ability to speak. He whirled back around and charged through the rain, pulling a sputtering Yamamoto behind him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get some ToraKen fluff out of my system, and this is my first time doing them without it being an AU or as a side ship. I know it was short but it made me happy :) I hope you all enjoyed it too! I promise I'll get back to more kurodai soon!


End file.
